Winx Club-Camp Rock
by midnightsummer66
Summary: Camp Rock and Camp star are the most elite camps in the state. The specialists, members of camp star are incredibly talented in music despite their arrogant attitudes. When the winx, new members of camp rock enter the picture the specialists have some competition. Together the two groups battle for the winning title and along the way find love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club, camp rock or any songs that are featured on this story. They all belong to their rightful owners

Camp star…

Sky had just entered the Music Room, a place where the Specialists frequently spent most of their time at.

"Hey Riven, you finished that song yet?" asked Sky

"Almost, i still have to finish the third verse'' replied Riven

"You mind giving it to me for a second?" asked Sky

"Kinda busy right now" Riven quickly replied back with a bored expression

"You're lying on the sofa eating pizza" Helia countered

"What exactly are you implying?" Riven said as he ate another bite of the pizza

"Moron" Sky mumbled as he went in search of the song sheet

"Heard that!" Riven said

"I'm glad" yelled Sky as he came back who had finally found the song

The specialists were supposed to be teaching a group of kids to sing but the specialists ditched them, this was a process that they were familiar with. This was the third time this week. The guys were relaxing in the practice room and were about to start practicing their new song. At the moment Helia, Brandon, and Sky were playing a game of cards while Riven was watching them as he continued to eat his pizza. Nabu and Timmy were watching TV, a new episode of Game of Thrones was on and it was a difficult task to remove their eyes from the screen.

"Seriously?" asked Helia

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on their faces when I won" said Nabu, a grin on his face

"Won what?" asked Brandon curiously

"A song battle, Nabu confronted some losers from camp rock and challenged them to a battle and Nabu totally smashed them'' explained Helia

"Smashed is a bit of an understatement, i more like destroyed them" Nabu boasted causing Brandon to roll his eyes

"Alright Nabu! Wada show those losers whose boss" said Sky who high fived Nabu

Eventually, everyone joined into the conversation

"I can't wait to totally dominate those camp rock wannabes" said Timmy

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said Riven, his signature smirk plastered on his face

"Yeah, hey I think we shou-" but Brandon was interrupted by the door slamming open and a middle aged man in his late 30's storming in and standing right in front of the boys with a stern and angry expression on his face.

"What do you think you boys are doing!" yelled the man

"What do think we're doing, were chilling in the practice room'' said Sky as he gestured around the room

"Don't give me that attitude; you're supposed to be teaching those kids! They've been waiting for over 30 minutes" yelled the man not pleased with Sky's attitude

"Relax Seal, we'll be there in five" said Helia

"No! You will go there right now, we need to be at the top of our game this year and I will not tolerate this unacceptable behavior for much longer" said the man who was known as Seal

"What's your problem; we can beat Camp rock with our eyes closed" said Nabu

"Yeah, why so serious Seal, I've never seen you like this before" said Timmy as he adjusted his glasses

Seal had calmed down now

"Because tomorrow Camp rock will have six new members" said Seal

"So!, they've had new members before, and they have never been better than decent" said Helia

"They aren't any ordinary members; they are the winx and are incredibly talented in more ways than one. Camp rock could actually win this year's final jam with the winx" Said Seal stressed

"Well what's so special about the Winx" said Nabu as he used his fingers to quote "winx"

"Yeah what makes them sooo special?" said Helia in a sarcastic tone

"You're telling me that you don't know who the winx are" said Seal in a surprised tone

"Yeah, that a problem?" said Brandon and the rest of the specialists also agreed that they had never heard of the winx before.

"Wow, and I thought I was living underneath a rock" said Seal as he sighed and the specialists were getting annoyed.

"Look I don't have time to tell you who they are or what they do so, look it up on the internet or something, okay" said Seal

"Yeah, well get to it soon" said Riven as he continued watching TV completely ignoring anything else Seal had to say.

Seal took the TV remote and switched the TV off and continued talking much to the specialist's dismay.

"I don't have time for this, look.. you all are my best singers but unfortunately the final jam has to involve the entire school in the first round so I need you boys to get your heads in the game and help get this camp into shape and you can start by getting back to class and teaching those kids" said Seal as he started to walk out of the practice room.

"And I highly suggest you find out who the winx are and how big of a threat they can be" said Seal as he slammed the door.

"Sheesh!, who peed on his pancakes" said Nabu

"I know right, what's gotten into him?" said Timmy

"Yeah I don't get what's the big hype about them, they're probably snobs who can't even sing" said Sky

"Well let's find out" said Timmy as he pulled out his laptop


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you sooo much for the reviews, i was literally jumping up and down grinning like and idiot haha. So here's a new chapter for you, sorry it so long, promise ill update much faster next time. Enjoy reading.

Don't forget to review :))

Discalimer: I don't own winx club, camp rock or any songs that are featured here

"Well let's find out" said Timmy as he pulled out his laptop

The specialists gathered around Timmy's laptop. Timmy typed in winx and within second the results appeared on the screen

"Click on images, I wanna see what these brats look like" said Riven

Timmy clicked on images and the guys were surprised to see six beautiful girls known as the winx club either in their civilian outfits or some fairy transformaion.

"Wow, I can't believe we've never heard of them before, apparently they're very well known" said Timmy

"Well known at what exactly?" asked Helia

"Um.. for their heroic acts and their spectacular voices" said Timmy reading off the screen

"Phfft! Heroic acts, they're look like a bunch of weak, spoiled brats. Like they could ever do anything heroic" said Riven

"You finally said something that i agree with" said Brandon

"What's up with those fairy transformations? I've never seen a transformation past Enchantix." Said Sky

"I bet their fake, those girls don't even look like they can reach their Charmix, much less their Enchantix' said Nabu

"Wow" said Timmy

"Wow what?" asked Nabu

"Check this video out" said Timmy and once again everyone was surrounding the laptop.

(okay, i know you guys can't see the video which sucks, but the video's about the winx fighting the trix in their bloomix transformation)

"Oh come on, that is so fake" said Riven

"Come on Riven, I know your stupid and all but this is definitely not fake" said Timmy receving a mean glare from Riven

"I can't lie,that was pretty impressive" said Sky

"Is there any info on them Timmy?, It would be nice to know more about the competition" asked Nabu

"Yeah, Lots, check this out" said Timmy pointing to the screen

"So the winx consist of six girls, their names are…Stella, Aisha, Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Musa. Together they fight evil and have already saved the magical dimension multiple times. They started their band apparently just 2 years ago and they practice at this place called the Fruity Music Bar. They attended Alfea, college for fairies, where they first met and from then on they go on a ton of missions and defeat villans. So practically they are a bunch of heroines. Any way they were sent to Earth on a misson to retrieve the last fairy on earth and while on earth they formed a band to help get magic back on earth. They are on their 8th transformation called bloomix and right now they are taking a break to pursue their passion for music." Said Timmy

"Woah, Woah, Woah they are on their EIGHTH transformation, does that even exist!" said Brandon shocked

"Apparently, like I said it's called bloomix and they are the only fairies to ever get it" said Timmy

"The fact that we had no idea who they are makes me feel kinda stupid" Nabu

"Anything else Timmy, maybe some background info on those girls, i'm hoping to find some of their weakness" said Sky

"Yeah , in fact they even have their own website " said Timmy scrolling down

"Pathetic, their just begging for attention, see I told they were a bunch of spoiled brats" said Brandon

"Actually, the website was made by a bunch of their fans, and those videos we saw earlier were just shot by amateurs who just happened to be there" said Timmy

"For once Timmy, could you not correct every single thing i say" said Rien

"Hey, maybe if you weren't so stup" asked Riven getting annoyed

"Well the winx consist of six girls, one being Stella. It says here she is the Fairy of the Sun and Guardian fairy of Solaria. She is 21 years old, Plays the bass guitar and is very pround and seld-centered-

"See! I knew they would be a bunch of spoilt brats" said Brandon

" Though she cares deeply about her friends and family, not just herself" Timmy continued which didn't make Brandon that happy

"She has a cheerful and optimistic personality and is the shopaholic of the group" Timmy concluded

"Okay, what about the others" said Helia

"Musa, another member of the winx, is the Fairy of Music and Guardian Fairy of melody. She is mainly the lead singer of the band being that she is the fairy of music. She is very talented, in fact she is the main reason to why the winx formed a band.

"Okay, enough of this, I don't need to hear about a bunch of stuck up girls stupid lives, I just want to know what they sound like" said Helia

"Helia's right, can you find a video of them singing Timmy" asked Nabu

"Umm oh! Found one, I think their singing in a stadium, not so sure though" said Timmy

"Okay let's see the video, I bet you their not as good as everyone claims they are" said Brandon

"I'm with you on that one'' said Nabu

Timmy played the video… 

"…" Silence

"Okayy, so they are not half bad" said Brandon

"Guess Seal wasn't kidding, no big deal" said Sky

"Yeah, we can still beat Camp Rock" said Helia in an overly confident tone

"You said it, like a bunch of girls can beat us!" said Timmy

"Oh, we should probably get to class, or Seal's gonna throw another fit" said Riven walking out the door

"I'm with you there" said Nabu walking out the door followed by the rest of the specialists.

The specialists walked into the studio where they were supposed to teach their class which was over an hour ago…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!, i really hope you like this chapter, it's pretty short so i'm gonna post another longer chapter by the end of the day (i know, i awesome haha).

Thanks for all of your reviews, it really encourages me to keep writing. Don't forget to review! ;)))

Disclaimer: i don't own any songs featured on this story

The specialists walked into one of many music rooms in camp star to witness a bunch of pre-teens on a rampage. There were a few kids playing with the instruments, a group of girls gossiping about who knows what, a hand full of them were sleeping and one kids had his head stuck under a tuba. It was quite a site.

Immediately the specialists tried to get everything under control. Timmy and Nabu woke up the sleeping kids, Brandon interrupted the girls serious gossip session which they weren't too happy about and Nabu, Helia and Sky eventually got the tuba off the kid with much difficulty.

All the kids were now sitting on the floor talking

"I heard that the winx are going to be attending camp rock starting from today" one of the girls squealed

"Are u serious?!" said the other girl

"Oh my God, I love them so much" said another

"My faviourite is Musa, she has the most incredible voice ever!" a girl who had just joined the conversation said

"My faviorite is Flora, I just love her" said another girl

The kids were to deep into the conversation that they hadn't realised that the specialists were getting annoyed, especially Riven

"Me too, but I also like Stella, she's so pretty" said another girl

"Plus she kicks butt" a guy added

"Yeah, So does Bloom, man is she powerful" said another guy

"Not as powerful as musa!" a girl butted in

"Oh come on, we all know Stella is more powerful" said a guy

"Yeah right! Flora is obviously the best!" said another girl

 **Riven's POV**

Out of nowhere there were these huge arguments on who's more powerful, who's the prettiest, who's smarter , they even managed to have an argument on who was the best cook. I'm sick of it!

This whole "winx" thing is really irritating me. Who do those girls think they are?. If I hear one more stupid comment on those stupid girls i'm gonna lose it!

"Oh come on!, Tecna is obviously the smarter one, she IS the fairy of Technology, Duh!" said another girl

That's it!

"So!, it's not like she ca-

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Riven

Everyone jumped

"Jeez man, you scared me" said Helia

"Yeah, what's with you?" said Nabu

"Nothing.. I'm just really annoyed" said Riven pointing to the kids

"No kidding, all they can talk about is those stupid winx girls, it's a waste of oxygen " said Timmy

"Excuse me!, how dare you talk about the winx like that" said a girl

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" said another girl

"Your teacher, that's who I am, and you all better shut up if you don't wanna get kicked out of here" said Timmy

"Ohhhh, I'm sooo scared" said a guy sarcastically

"You kids are really pushing it" said Sky

"I'd bet $50 that the winx could take you on even without their powers" said a guy

"You kidding, I'd bet my own mother" said another guy

"That's it!, one more comment on those winx girls and your all gonna get it" screamed Riven completely frightening the kids

"….."

"Good" Riven smirked in triumph

"Leave it to riven to get the last word" whispered Brandon which in response got a lot of snickers from the specialists.

"Anyway, let's start the lesson" said Helia

"Finally!" shouted a guy

Though annoyed Helia continued the lesson

"Okay everyone, Stand up, and form four straight lines of 5" ordered Helia

"Okay, so let's quickly pick a song, and get this lesson over with" said Nabu

"Amen to that" said Nabu

"Oh!, can we do Bad blood?" said a girl in the back row

"Absolutely not" said Helia

"I know, neon lights" said another kid

"Nah" said Timmy

"How about love story?!" said another random person

"No way in hell will you catch me singing that sappy stuff' said Riven

"Well what do you guys wanna sing?" asked a girl

''Hmm, Got it, we're doing 'See You Again' said Helia

The class agreed

"Okay First row, your doing the chorus, second and third row will sing the verses and the last row will just follow our lead" Said Brandon

"Oh, and what's your face will be singing the call and response" said Riven

"I got a name you idio-

"Okayyy!, I'm pretty sure none of us wants to see riven mad again so lets just start singing before things get ugly" Helia interrupted much to the girls demise

"Fine!" said the girl

"Okay, _one, two, three_ " counted Nabu

 **"See You Again"**

 **(feat. Charlie Puth)**

 **[Charlie Puth:]**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Hey)**

 **[Wiz Khalifa:]**

 **Damn, who knew?**

 **All the planes we flew**

 **Good things we've been through**

 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

 **'Bout another path**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**

 **Had to switch up**

 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

 **Those were the days**

 **Hard work forever pays**

 **Now I see you in a better place** **(** **see you in a better place** **)**

 **Uh**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **[Charlie Puth:]**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**

 **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)**

 **When I'll see you again**

 **(** **Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Yeah**

 **[Wiz Khalifa:]**

 **First you both go out your way**

 **And the vibe is feeling strong**

 **And what's small turn to a friendship**

 **A friendship turn to a bond**

 **And that bond will never be broken**

 **The love will never get lost** **(** **and the love will never get lost** **)**

 **And when brotherhood come first**

 **Then the line will never be crossed**

 **Established it on our own**

 **When that line had to be drawn**

 **And that line is what we reach**

 **So remember me when I'm gone** **(** **remember me when I'm gone** **)**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **[Charlie Puth:]**

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah**

 **Hold every memory as you go**

 **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(** **Aah oh)**

 **(** **Uh)**

 **(** **Aah oh)**

 **(Yeah)**

 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **(** **Ya, ya** **)**

 **When I see you again**

 **(** **Uh)**

 **See you again**

 **(** **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh** **)**

 **When I see you again**

"Huh, that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering you guys are newbies" said Brandon

"Thanks" a kid said and the class beamed, glad that everyone was finally getting along

"Not bad for a bunch amateurs that is, you all seriously need to get your pitch higher, it sounds terrible!" Riven complained

"Ruined it" said a student and just like that they were back to despising each other

"Well, looks like that's all the time we got left soooo.. bye!" said Sky

"YES!" said the entire class and ran out of the studio, happy to be out of there.

"Finally, it's over" sighed Sky

"And Seal wonders why we ditch class" said Helia

"So, what do suggest we do?" asked Brandon

"How about we head to the beach?" said Timmy

"Yeah, it'd be a great opportunity for me to pick up some girls"said Brandon

"I like the way you think my friend''said Nabu

"Then it's settled, to the beach we go, to infinity and beyond" Brandon said doing his best impression of buzz lightyear, the specialists responding by a series of laughs

Hey, i hope you liked the chapter, i wanted to ask you guys: Which couple would you like to have featured on my story more? I am featuring them all but i'd like to know which ones i should focus on more


	4. Chapter 4

"Then it's settled, to the beach we go, to infinity and beyond" Brandon said doing his best impression of buzz lightyear, the specialists responding by a series of laughs

The specialists grabbed the essentials and walked to the beach, since it was only a 5 minute walk. Malibu Beach is where all the teens go, and by all the teens that includes both camp rock and camp star, as well as other camps. Right on the beach there is a bar called 'The Fruity Music Bar' and despite its name they only serve smoothies. The fruity music bar is basically a place where everyone hangs out, it also has a large stage which allows anybody to perform.

The specialists reached the beach and got changed leaving them wearing nothing but a pair of swim shorts which received a lot of stares from practically ever female on the beach.

"Okay, who's up for a game of volley ball?" said Riven, while picking up a ball but not much than a second later Riven and the rest of the specialists got trampled by a bunch of teens.

"Hey! Watch it" said Naby obviously pissed

"What was that about?" asked Timmy

"Don't know, probably not worth my time" said Helia

"Anyways, how about that volley ball game?" Nabu asked grinning showing off his pearly white teeth

"You're on" Sky yelled

The specialists pretty much did what they usually do every time they went to the beach; surfing, volley ball, and flirting with girls. And now they were just laying on the sand, eyes closed. That is,until they got interrupted.

"Hi!, sorry to interrupt, but we just wanted to say hi" said an overly excited voice

"Sorry, not in the mood, come back another time" said Nabu in a nonchalant tone, not bothering to open his eyes

"Hey! Show some repsect, at least look at us in the eye" said another voice

"Why should we?" said Helia

"Because if you don't, this will happen" said another voice and before the boys know it, a huge chunk of water lands on the boys

"Hey, what's your bloody problem" screamed Sky

And before them stood the winx in their band attire

"We're sorry, layla can be quite stubborn sometimes" said a brunette apologetically

"Yeah, well ,they had it coming" said the girl who was now known as layla

"You're not even going to aplologise?"said a pissed of nabu who was practically drenched in water

"It's just water, your on the beach,get over it" said layla

"What the hell are you here for anyway'' said Timmy

"We came to introduce ourselves, we heard that your our main competition,soooo…hi"said a girl with a pixie haircut

"I'm Bloom, this is Stella," Bloom said pointing to each girl as she said their names

"that's Tecna, and that's Flora, the dark brunette is layla and that's musa" finished Bloom

"Yeah, thank's for the introduction, so could you girls go now"said Helia

"Your not even going to introduce yourselves?" asked stella

"No need sunshine, I'm sure you have already heard all about us" Brandon said with an evident smirk on his face

Musa, obviously not impressed with their attitude said "Still wouldn't hurt to get an introduction"

"Sheesh fine, im Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Sky ,Helia ,Nabu"said Riven pointing to each one of his friends as he recited their names

''Well we better get going, nice meeting you guys" said flora

"Hardly "said Musa

"Be nice musa"said Tecna

"Yeah listen to your friend, _musa_ , you don't wanna get me mad" said Riven

"Is that your pathetic excuse of a threat, please!, I can take you down anyday"said Musa

"Sorry, but I don't fight girls "said Riven

"Wow, that's got to be the most charming thing you've said since we started this conversation "said Stella

"No one asked you Blondie "said Brandon

"What did you just call me" yelled stella who was ready to pounce on Brandon, who was clearly amused by the sun fairy

"Okayyy, well we'll see you later, bye "said Bloom

The winx began to walk towards the fruity music bar until Brandon said "So, I guess we'll be seeing you ladies at the riff off tonight"

"The riff what?" asked the girls simultaneously, confusion written all over their faces

"The riff off" repeated Helia amused to see the confusion on their faces, particular a certain brunette

"What's that?" asked flora

"It's basically a battle where you sing songs based on the given category, and if the song doesn't match the category your immediately "cut off" said Sky using his fingers to quote "cut off''

"Cutt off?" asked a confused bloom

"Yeah, it means your eliminated" explained Timmy

"Oh" said Bloom

"This whole riff off thing sounds pretty cool"said Musa

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited'' said Stella

"I bet everything excites you sunshine" said Brandon

"Enough with the stupid nickname!" said Stella, which received a chuckle from Brandon

"Well then I guess we will see you tonight, I can't wait to crush you guys" said Layla with a fierce expression on her face which Nabu couldn't help but stare at

Flora laughed "that's our layla"

"Ok bye" said Tecna as the winx and specialists went their separate ways

"I looking forward to seeing how they sound like"said Bloom

"If their singing matches their ego's, then I'm pretty sure we've lost already" said Musa

The winx laughed at musa's comment

 _Specialists…_

"You know, they're not that bad" said Timmy

"Yeah, but let's not underestimate them so easily" said Sky

"We should probably get changed and then head to the riff off "said Helia

"Yeah, I'm still drenched" said Riven

"Courtesy of layla" said Nabu


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry i took so long to write a new chapter, i had a busy week cramming for my assessments but i'm free for now so i promise to make it up to with a new chapter. Hope you like this chapter!

Don't forget to review

 _Riff off_

"So you girls actually showd up" said Nabu

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Layla

"Believe her, she's super competitive"said Tecna

"Too bad that's not gonna be enough to win this battle" said Sky

"You haven't even seen what we can really do"said Bloom

"Oh, well I'll be looking forward to that" A smirk on his face that could make any girl swoon

"So what happens here anyway?" asked Musa

They were currently at the beach along with all the other camps.

"Yeah, I thought there would be a huge stage or something , where's all the pizazz" said Stella disappointed

"Don't worry sunshine, the show hasn't even begun yet" said Brandon

"What did I say about the nickname?" said stella through grinted teeth

"I believe you said that you loved it sooo much and wanted me to continue saying it _repeatedly"_ said Brandon which really pissed stella

"ugggghh" stella groaned

"So, how does the riff off start exactly?"asked Tecna

"Well, each group performs a song of their choice, it's gives everyone an opportunity to see our competition, and then the battle begins, they have this huge spinner with a whole bunch of themes and you have to sing a song relating to the category, basic stuff" explained Timmy

The winx looked at each other, their nervous expression evident of their faces

"We had no idea it was going to be like that" said Bloom

"As expected from you girls" snickered Riven

"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Musa

'I'm just saying you guys are totally clueless and unprepared" said Riven

"Hmph" said musa

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts" said Riven who enjoyed getting a reaction from the girl

"He's got a point, we haven't even chosen a song for the first part of the battle, much less practiced it" said Flora

"Well when you put it like that…" said Tecna

"Oh god, we're totally going to embarrass ourselves, is it to late to back out now…"said Stella

"Come on you guys, we've faced tougher challeges than this" said musa

"Musa's right, we've got this"said layla

"Right" said the winx

"Looks like you don't know when to quit" said Timmy

"Doesn't bother me, I can watch you girls embarrass yourselves in front of the entire audience" said Riven,the girls didn't get a chance to comment because the host had started speaking

"Quite a turn out today, I hope you guys got you're A game on this year" said the host

"Everyone knows the rules!, let's get this show on the road. First round, and our first performance of the day is the group from the treble makers camp, lets welcome them up on stage"said the host

(As you probably know this has some of the pitch perfect plot idea, like the riff off and the treble makers)

Treble makers was a group of boys.

"Are they any good? asked Tecna

"Yeah,but nothing we can't handle, as for you girls you might wanna step it up" said Riven

"Can we just get through this battle without anyone fighting every five minutes?!" stella yelled annoyed

"I second that" said flora raising her hand

"Fine'' the group of teenagers said

 _The treble makers had started singing…_

"Shut Up And Dance"

 **"Oh don't you dare look back.**  
 **Just keep your eyes on me."**  
 **I said, "You're holding back, "**  
 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
 **This woman is my destiny**  
 **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
 **Shut up and dance with me."**

By now, Treble makers had everyone dancing

"Wow, they're awesome" said Flora dancing to the song along with everyone else

"Yeah, and I love this song" said musa

"and they're looks aren't bad either, the brunette is super cute'' said stella, to this Brandon glared at the brunette on stage

"I thought you said they weren't any good"said Bloom

"they aren't, for us anyway, for you it's a different story" Sky smirked

 **Helpless to the bass and the fading light**  
 **Oh, we were bound to get together,**  
 **Bound to get together.**

 **She took my arm,**  
 **I don't know how it happened.**  
 **We took the floor and she said,**

 **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**  
 **Just keep your eyes on me."**  
 **I said, "You're holding back, "**  
 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
 **This woman is my destiny**  
 **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
 **Shut up and dance with me."**

 **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,**  
 **My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.**  
 **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.**  
 **I knew we were bound to be together,**  
 **Bound to be together**

 **She took my arm,**  
 **I don't know how it happened.**  
 **We took the floor and she said,**

 **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**  
 **Just keep your eyes on me."**  
 **I said, "You're holding back, "**  
 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
 **This woman is my destiny**  
 **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
 **Shut up and dance with me."**

 **Oh, come on girl!**

 **Deep in her eyes,**  
 **I think I see the future.**  
 **I realize this is my last chance.**

 **She took my arm,**  
 **I don't know how it happened.**  
 **We took the floor and she said,**

 **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**  
 **Just keep your eyes on me."**  
 **I said, "You're holding back, "**  
 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
 **This woman is my destiny**  
 **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
 **Shut up and dance!"**

 **"Don't you dare look back.**  
 **Just keep your eyes on me."**  
 **I said, "You're holding back, "**  
 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
 **This woman is my destiny**  
 **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
 **Shut up and dance with me."**

 **Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me** _ **[x2]**_

A few other groups passed and some of them were really good while others were decent and now it was the specialists turn.

"And now we have the specialists" said the host and the audience applaued

"Good luck" flora said

"Don't need it" said Helia as he walked to the stage but he didn't mind getting cheered on by the nature fairy

 **"Sugar"**

 **I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down**  
 **I need your loving, loving**  
 **I need it now**  
 **When I'm without you**  
 **I'm something weak**  
 **You got me begging, begging**  
 **I'm on my knees**

 _ **[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
 **I don't wanna be needing your love**  
 **I just wanna be deep in your love**  
 **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,**  
 **'Cause I really don't care where you are**  
 **I just wanna be there where you are**  
 **And I gotta get one little taste**

"They are really good, you think we can beat them?" asked Bloom who was dancing to the music along with the rest of the winx

"Of Course, we just gotta practice harder" said Flora

"That's the spirit flora" musa grinned

"oooh musa, looks like you've got an admirer"said Stella

"don't start"said musa

"would you just look up the stage'' said Stella pleaded

Musa looked on the stage and found that Riven was staring at

"Riven? Admirer? Hah, you can't be serious" said musa laughing

"And why not?"said Tecna

"why has the subject suddenly changed to my love life' said musa avoiding the topic

"Besides if were talking stares, check out helia,flora" musa smirked

"What?" Flora said as she turned to look at helia and saw that he was staring at her but she immediately broke contact blushing furiously

"Oooh, our flora's blushing" said bloom putting an arm around flora laughing at her shyness

"they grow up so fast" said Stella wiping a fake tear off her eyes

"You guys are the worst" said Flora

"Oh come on, you know you love us" said Layla

Flora rolled her eyes and said "I know"

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **Your sugar**  
 **Yes, please**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**  
 **I'm right here, 'cause I need**  
 **Little love, a little sympathy**  
 **Yeah, you show me good loving**  
 **Make it alright**  
 **Need a little sweetness in my life**  
 **Your sugar**  
 **Yes, please**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **My broken pieces**  
 **You pick them up**  
 **Don't leave me hanging, hanging**  
 **Come give me some**  
 **When I'm without ya**  
 **I'm so insecure**  
 **You are the one thing, one thing**  
 **I'm living for**

 _ **[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
 **I don't wanna be needing your love**  
 **I just wanna be deep in your love**  
 **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,**  
 **'Cause I really don't care where you are**  
 **I just wanna be there where you are**  
 **And I gotta get one little taste**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **Your sugar**  
 **Yes, please**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**  
 **I'm right here,**  
 **'Cause I need**  
 **Little love, a little sympathy**  
 **Yeah, you show me good loving**  
 **Make it alright**  
 **Need a little sweetness in my life**  
 **Your sugar! (sugar!)**  
 **Yes, please (yes, please)**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **Yeah**  
 **I want that red velvet**  
 **I want that sugar sweet**  
 **Don't let nobody touch it**  
 **Unless that somebody's me**  
 **I gotta be your man**  
 **There ain't no other way**  
 **'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day**

 **I don't wanna play no games**  
 **You don't gotta be afraid**  
 **Don't give me all that shy shit**  
 **No make-up on**  
 **That's my**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **Sugar**  
 **Yes, please (please)**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?**  
 **I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)**  
 **Little love, a little sympathy**  
 **So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving**  
 **Make it alright**  
 **Need a little sweetness in my life**  
 **Your sugar! (sugar!)**  
 **Yes, please (yes, please)**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **Sugar**  
 **Yes, please**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**  
 **I'm right here, 'cause I need**  
 **Little love, a little sympathy**  
 **Yeah, you show me good loving**  
 **Make it alright**  
 **Need a little sweetness in my life**

 **Your sugar! (sugar!)**  
 **Yes, please (yes, please)**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)**

Wasn't that a great performance?, and now our last group of the day, the Winx!" said the host


	6. Chapter 6

Wasn't that a great performance, and now our last group of the day, the Winx!" the host announced

The winx walked up the stage and didn't get a chance to speak to the specialists

"How do think they'll do?" Sky asked his friends

"Who knows?" said Brandon, anticipating what's to come

(Hey, i love the song by PINK, i recommend to listen to the song while reading, makes the experience so much more better)

 **Perfect**

 **Made a wrong turn**  
 **Once or twice**  
 **Dug my way out**  
 **Blood and fire**  
 **Bad decisions**  
 **That's alright**  
 **Welcome to my silly life**  
 **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
 **Miss, no way it's all good**  
 **It didn't slow me down**  
 **Mistaken**  
 **Always second guessing**  
 **Underestimated**  
 **Look, I'm still around…**

 **Pretty, pretty please**  
 **Don't you ever, ever feel**  
 **Like you're less than**  
 **less than perfect**  
 **Pretty, pretty please**  
 **If you ever, ever feel**  
 **Like you're nothing**  
 **You are perfect to me**

 **You're so mean**  
 **When you talk**  
 **About yourself**  
 **You are wrong**  
 **Change the voices**  
 **In your head**  
 **Make them like you**  
 **Instead**  
 **So complicated**  
 **Look how big you'll make it**  
 **Filled with so much hatred**  
 **Such a tired game**  
 **It's enough**  
 **I've done all i can think of**  
 **Chased down all my demons**  
 **see you do the same**

 **Pretty, pretty please**  
 **Don't you ever, ever feel**  
 **Like you're less than**  
 **less than perfect**  
 **Pretty, pretty please**  
 **If you ever, ever feel**  
 **Like you're nothing**  
 **You are perfect to me**

 **The whole world stares while i swallow the fear**  
 **The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer**  
 **So cool in lying and we tried tried tried**  
 **But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**  
 **Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere**  
 **They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair**  
 **Strange ourselves and we do it all the time**  
 **Why do we do that?**  
 **Why do I do that?**  
 **Why do I do that?**

 **Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,**  
 **Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**  
 **Like you're less than**  
 **less than perfect**  
 **Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**  
 **Like you're nothing**  
 **you are perfect to me**  
 **You're perfect**  
 **You're perfect to me**  
 **Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel**  
 **like you're less than, less than perfect**  
 **Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel**  
 **like you're nothing**  
 **you are perfect to me**

The winx were amazing,the crowd went crazy and the specilaists were impressed, not that they would admit it or anything. The winx got of the stage and walked over to the specialists

"Well, how were we?, not bad right?" questioned Musa

''Well aren't you cocky" said Riven

"Look who's talking!, you're the exact definition of cocky" said Musa

"It's not my fault that I obviously know I'm going to win" Riven replied confidently with his oh so famous smirk

"Your going to win?! Ha, I'd like to see you try" said Musa

"Already did , or have you not been paying attention for the past 3 hours!" said Riven

"Oh, I've been paying attention, I just kinda zoned out when it was your turn, my bad" Musa said, an apologetic look on her face, well.. a fake one.

Stella along with the rest of the group were witnessing the scene between the two when she whispered into the Bloom's ear saying "they're so into each other". Unfortunately for her, Riven and Musa heard her.

"Like hell we do!" Riven and Musa coursed at the same time.

"Denial" Stella sang

"Shut up Blondie" said Riven

"Hey! Don't talk to my best friend like that" Bloom yelled, defending her friend

"Fine I'll take to you dumbas-

"Okay!, how about we talk about something else?" interrupted Tecna

"Yeah….ummm,look!they're about to reveal the winner" Flora said atrempting to change the topic, and succeding.

"Well I've got your winner right here!" said the host waving a card in his hand, practically taunting the contestants.

"Now, I'd like to congratulate everyone for their participation and remember it's not about winning it's about having fun so whoever the winner is remember that we are al-

"Just get on with it" yelled a guy from the audience

"Very well, and the winner issss the winx!" yelled the host

"YES!'' sceamed the winx

"Phftt, obviously they just let you win cause your new" said Sky

"We beat you fair and square, your just not gonna let your ego's admit it" Aisha happily replied as she did her happy dance with Bloom

"Yeah right" said Helia

"Would you just let us enjoy our moment?" said Tecna, it was more of a statement than a question. She, along with the rest of the winx members were also doing the happy

"Congrats winx, now were just going to take a small break and then we will start the riff off" The host announced and the crowd responded with cheers

"Wanna get a couple of victory smoothies while were waiting?" said Bloom

"A smoothie sounds great righ now"answered Flora

"Yeah, I need to cool off" said Tecna waving her hands in front of her face in attempt to avoid the burning sun

"I could go for a smoothie" said Timmy

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure Bloom saying _victory_ smoothies and as i recall you didn't win" Aisha replied, high fiving musa ( haha i love aisha, she's so savage)

The specialists just looked at them dumbfounded and pissed.

"See ya" Musa said as she walked off with the rest of the winx

Further down the beach...

The winx had gotten their smoothies and were now sitting on the sand just in front of the ocean, enjoying the equisite view that was bestowed in front of them.

"Hey girls, don't you think we should of at least invited the guys over? It was a little bit rude to just leave them like that" Flora said, a guilty expression across her face

"Flora, your too sweet for your own good, besides, they totally deserved it" said aisha

"Aisha's right, just enjoy yourself" said Stella who was lying down on the sand with her eyes closed

"I don't know…" said flora

"Don't worry about it Flora'' said Bloom

"Yeah we should talk about this whole riff off battle" Tecna said changing the topic

"If the specialist win, I could never live it down, we need to come up with a plan" said Musa

"We just gotta pick a song really really quickly, right? Isn't that how the riff off goes?" asked Bloom questiongly

"What kind of plan is that?!" said stella

"I say we just wing it" said layla

"Wing it, we can't just wing i!" Musa said in a loud tone

"Why not?"asked Tecna

"Whose side are you even on?, I thought you hated going with the flow" Musa said quoting "going with the flow"

"I do, but in this type of situation I think Aisha's right" countered Tecna

''Me too, besides it's not like we had a battle plan whenever the trix showed up" countered Flora

"She's got a point there" said Bloom

"Soo… we'll wing it?" said Musa

"Agreed" said the winx

"You know, I never thought tha-

Before Tecna could finish her sentence the winx and her had been drenched in water, and by the looks on each of their faces they wern't to happy about it, some more than others

"What. the .hell!" said Stella

"I'm wet!" said Tecna

"Nooo" Bloom said sarcastically

"Don't sass me" said Tecna

The specialists had finally decided to show their faces, laughing their asses off.

"Pay back" Nabu said, still laughing

"You know what?, I take back what I said about leaving them behind" said Flora

"Aww, that's so sweet, you missed us" Helia said tauntingly

"S-Shut up" stuttered Flora causing Helia to laugh even more.

"What are you even doing here?"Aisha compalined

"Isn't it obvious?, revenge" Stated Timmy

"Yeah we kinda got that" said Aisha pointing at her clothes which were drenched in water.

''Get over it, were on the freakin beach"Nabu mimicked

"I don't even sound like that" Aisha said defending her voice

''Light diamond" Stella coursed, using her magic to summon a blinding light which left the girls completly.

"Thanks Stella" Bloom said gratefully

"No problem" said Stella, smiling beautifully, Brandon was having trouble looking away.

"Hey that's not fair" Sky said voicing his thoughts

"Dude you sound like a three year old" said Nabu

"Shut the hell up" Sky said annoyed

As the two groups were talking or in other words _arguing_ a group of younger kids walked past them singing Justin Beibers song "Baby"

" **You know you love me, I know you care" sang a pre teen girl**

" **Just shout whenever and I'll be there" sang another pre teen girl**

"I remember that song, hated it" said Musa (No offence to anyone who likes the song or Justin Bieber)

"At least I'm not the only one who thought so" Riven said

"Wow, I guess you actually have good taste in music" Musa said with a sly smile

"And what's that supposed to me?" Riven said narrowing his eyes

"Oh.. nothing" said Musa, the exact same expression on her face, her sapphire eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'll have you know that I have great taste in music" said Riven with a cocky expression across his face

"You know, you are talking to _the fairy of music_ here" said Musa confidently

"And I guess that make you an expert on music huh? I bet we could easily beat you in the riff off" Riven proclaimed, his arrogance practically rolling off of him.

"You talk quite big for someone who just lost the first part of the competition" Musa said

The rest of the winx and the specialists were all just staying quiet, enjoying the show, they were amused at how easily they could start an argument. No one was going to interrupt them, not wanting to get on their bad side.

"You know what, let's have a bet" Riven said suddenly

"A bet?" said Musa intrigued by the idea

"Yeah.. you know when you risk something important against someone else-

"Shut up! I know what a bet is" yelled Musa

"Then what's with that stupid expression over your face?" said Riven knowing he was getting on her nerves and he quite enjoyed it

"Ugghh!" Musa yelled in frustration. The guy was really pushing her buttons

"You know what, I think the bets a great idea" said Flora

"Easy there Flora, you just entered a war zone" said Brandon

"Ha ha..Very funny" said Riven sarcastically

"So everyone agrees to the bet right" asked Tecna

"Like we'd ever turn down a competition" said Bloom

"Well,neither do we" said Sky

"Sooo.. what the prize?" said Timmy curiously

"That's all you can think about isn't it?" said Nabu

"I'm just saying, i like rewards, particularly in the form of food (don't we all haha)" Timmy rebuttled

"Hey I wanna know what the prize is too" said Stella looking at Riven

"Why the hell are you looking at me for Blondie?" said Riven

"It's Stella and you're the one who came up with the idea, stupid" countered Stella

"How about you figure some sort of prize and well do the same" said Tecna

 **Specialists**

"Since we're obviously going to win I think we should make them do something to humiliate themselves" said Helia

"I agree, what are you thinking?" asked Brandon

"I was thinking we could force them to be nicer to us, we could say or do anything to them and they can't do a thing about it" Helia said with a smirk

"That's genius, I like the way you think my friend" said Timmy

"Timmy, you're scaring me, you're beginning to sound like Riven" said Sky

" _What did you just say?_ " Riven said as he glared at Sky

"Nothing, Nothing at all" Sky said in a joking tone

 **Winx**

"So any ideas?" asked Tecna

"This might be a bit too extreme but I've always thought it would be funny if the specialists had to run around in circles wearing bunny costumes, yelling I can't find my carrots!, I can't find my carrots" said Aisha with a cheeky grin

…..

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !"

The winx began to laugh hysterically clutching their stomachs in the process , earning a few stares from the crowd.

"What the hell?" Said Musa

"Sometimes, i really wonder what's in that brain of yours" Tecna said, still laughing

"Oh come, it wasn't that bad" said Aisha

"No, No it's absolutely genius" Said Stella in between laughs, sincerity in her voice

"Yeah, and for the finale we should have them jump of the bridge, the water would be freezing" said Flora

"Are you sure that this is our sweet and innocent flora were talking to" Bloom joked

This made the winx laugh even harder

 **Back to normal**

"Well, what do you want us to do if you win" asked Tecna nervously

With a smirk on his face Nabu said " You girls have to be super nice to us and do everything we tell you to do _for an entire day_ "

"An entire day!?, as in 24 hours. Oh the pain, the torture" said Musa dramtically as she 'fainted' in flora arms

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh" said Brandon

"So what do we do if you girls win" asked Helia

"You have to run around in circles wearing bunny costumes screaming 'I can't find my carrots', 'I can't find my carrots like maniacs and for the grande finale you have to jump off the bridge "Stella replied in an abnormally fast tone

… Once again there was a silence among the specialists

"What quite of messed up minds do you girls have?" said Brandon

"The kind that gonna beat you in the riff off" said Stella

"Oh that reminds me, there only like 2 minutes before it starts" said Timmy looking at his watch

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone excluding Timmy

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" said Musa

"I forgot?" Timmy said sheepishly

"Idiot" Riven murmered

"Come on, we're wasting time" said Aisha and with that everyone sprinted to the beach where the riff off was going to be held

 **ATTENTION PLZ, i'd like to ask you guys who you would like to win the bet/riff off. The specialists or the winx. Please anwser in the reviews**

 **heyyyy guys, i decided to give you guys and extra long chaper (reward me with reviews ;) haha. I would like to ask you what you think of the story so far and anything you would like me to add to the story, who knows? if i like them then maybe i'll add them.**

 **Once again, thankyou so so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.**

 **P.S feel free to add some suggestions for the songs i should include in the riff off**

 **THANKS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, i apologise for taking forever to update, i had a lot of assessments for school which i really needed to focus on but i finally have a break. I hope you understand, thank you all for your reviews, it really aspires me to continue writing. I highly suggest you to listen to the songs while the riff off is occurring, really makes the story much more realistic. THE SONG LIST IS DOWN BELOW**

The specialists and winx headed to the beach and reached the beach with minutes to spare.

"Okay, it's time to begin the riff off, firstly I'd like you to get in groups and spread out" said the host

Everyone did as they were told, there were many groups scattered around the beach, the groups mainly consisting of four to eight members. Beside the host stood a giant wheel, which was divided into 5 separate categories including; Romance, Catchy tunes, Originality, Rap, and Latest and Greatest hits.

"Now that everyone's settled, let's move on to everyone's favourite part of the competition, the RIFF OFF " The host yelled loudly, the microphone only amplifying the volume, this was followed by a series of cheers

Though the groups were scattered the specialists and the winx still remained fairly close to one another.

"Now let's get this show on the road" declared the host as he dramatically spun the wheel, the groups waited in anticipation, the arrow finally moving at a mucher slower pace eventually landing on "Romance".

As soon as the host had revealed the first category Riven groaned in annoyance.

"Man, this has Taylor Swift written all over it" Riven said as he sighed

"Hey!, don't diss Taylor" said Stella, she was a swiftie and she was damn proud of it ;)

'You sound like some deranged fan girl" Brandon teased Stella

No one asked you!" said Stella, her almost golden eyes twinkling in the process, an expression Brandon loved to see

"Would you two shut the hell up, the competition is starting and I can't hear a single thing with you two talking" Nabu said, annoyance laced in his words

The two put their hands up in surrender while the rest of the group snickered at their childishness (is that a word? If it isn't, it is now ;)

Without any warning a group had already stated singing and they definitely started out with a bang, the specialists recognised the group as ' Sapphires' (Work with me here, i know its a terrible name, the other group names probably will be too, but i'm not exactly a genius when it comes to these things)

 **Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**

 **I was in your sights, you got me alone**

 **You found me, you found me, you found me**

 **I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**

 **And when I fell hard you took a step back**

 **Without me, without me, without me**

'' _Wow,they're really good'' thought Flora_

Abruptly, the specialists started to sing interrupting 'the sapphires'

 **My heart's a stereo**

 **It beats for you, so listen close**

 **Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te**

 **Make me your radio**

 **And turn me up when you feel low**

 **This melody was meant for you**

 **Just sing along to my stereo**

"I love this song" said Bloom

"Me too" said Layla dancing to the beat

 **If I could only find a note to make you understand**

 **I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

 **Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

 **And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

Practically everyone was dancing by now. The specialists were unconsciously staring at the winx with small smiles on their faces as they continued to sing.

Another group had decided to jump in, their group being 'Rebelz'

The winx were trying to think of a great song to sing but decided to wait for the next round as they wanted to see how the Riff Off was performed

Just after the specialists had finished the second verse 'Rebelz' started singing

 **I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

 **I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted**

 **And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

 **Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

 **When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?**

 **Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**

 **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**

"Damn, i didn't know the competition was going to be this tough" Aisha spoke her thoughts

"I know, anyone else starting to feel a little intimadated?" asked Tecna nervously

"You've been trapped in the omega dimension for days and you find this intimadating?" Bloom asked incrediously

"You know i'm not a people person, but lock me in my room with only my phone and some doritos and i'm good to go" Tecna replied

"Oooo, Doritos.., they sound really good right now" Said Musa, staring of into space

"What are you girls up to?" asked Helia, as he and the rest of the specialists approached them, coming back from singing.

"Doritos" the winx answered simatanelously

"They sound really good right now" Riven replied

"That's exactly what Musa said" Stella said

Nobody had a chance to comment as the host had started speaking again, the second round about to start.

"Way to start off the first round, fortunately no one was elimated but where's the fun it that, am i right?" The host said retorically

"By the way, you guys never told us how you get eliminated" mentioned Flora sparking the attention of the other girls

"Hm yeah.. guess we didn't, you get eliminated if you mess up the lyrics or your song doesn't match the category. You also lose if another group challenges you" said Helia

"What do you mean by 'challenges you' ?" asked Flora

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" Helia said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Is that a problem?" asked Flora not liking his attitude

"…Not at all" replied Helia, amused by the nature fairy. He liked to see her get worked up, it was kind of…. Cute?

As much as the winx and specialists enjoyed the sight in-front of them and couldn't wait to use it against them for embarrassing the two they had to interrupt them.

"That's enough love birds, challenging someone basically means you battle them, the two groups keeping singing and the group who doesn't sing well enough or can't think of a song fast enough are eliminated" Nabu exclaimed to everyone

"Oh, Okay" said Flora having a blush on her face still not over about the whole love birds situation. She was never good with these kinds of things. Helia on the other hand was completely calm, his face was emotionless. He glanced at Flora and saw she had a faint colour of pink resting on her cheeks and smiled to himself.

The host spun the wheel once again landing on Latest and Greatest Hits

"This round seems like a lot of fun, there's defintly a lot of songs to choose from" commented Tecna

"Yeah, okay girls, we can't hold back this time, okay?" Aisha asked. The rest of the winx nodded their heads in determination, well aware of Aisha's competitiveness.

By now a group of girls had started to sing, a song everyone recognised a 'Cheap Thrills'

 **Come on, come on, turn the radio on**

 **It's Friday night and I won't be long**

 **Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on**

 **It's Friday night and I won't be long**

 **Til I hit the dance floor**

 **Hit the dance floor**

 **I got all I need**

 **No I ain't got cash**

 **I ain't got cash**

 **But I got you baby**

 **Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

 **(I love cheap thrills)**

 **Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

 **(I love cheap thrills)**

 **But I don't need no money**

 **As long as I can feel the beat**

 **I don't need no money**

 **As long as I keep dancing**

Musa started to conjure up some ideas on which particular song the girls should start with. Her face brightened once she decided a song, she interrupted the girls who were currently singing, a sign signifying they wanted to challenge them and the winx started to follow, everyone singing in union.

 **Baby, this is what you came for**

 **Lightning strikes every time she moves**

 **And everybody's watching her**

 **But she's looking at you, oh, oh**

 **You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh**

 **You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh**

 **You, oh, oh, oh, oh**

"That didn't take too long, they went straight for the battle" Riven said, speaking his thoughts

"They're pretty confident" said Brandon

"And their not that bad either" mentioned Helia

"Yeah, i understand now what Seal was talking about with the winx being our main competition" Sky said adding on to Helia's comment.

The group of girls also known as "The Dazzilings" accepted the challenge as they countered with another song. They did not want to lose right in the beginning of the competition, nobody did.

 **Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so**

 **You said your mother only smiled on her TV show**

 **You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope**

 **I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old**

 **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**

 **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**

 **You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

 **And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**

The winx didn't give up yet, they sang another song, a more slow and compassionate song 'I hate you, I love you'

 **Feeling used**

 **But I'm**

 **Still missing you**

 **And I can't**

 **See the end of this**

 **Just wanna feel your kiss**

 **Against my lips**

 **And now all this time**

 **Is passing by**

 **But I still can't seem to tell you why**

 **It hurts me every time I see you**

 **Realize how much I need you**

 **I hate you I love you**

 **I hate that I love you**

 **Don't want to, but I can't put**

 **Nobody else above you**

 **I hate you I love you**

 **I hate that I want you**

 **You want her, you need her**

 **And I'll never be her**

The crowd went wild, everyone dancing to the rhythm. After the Winx had finished their performance 'The Dazzilings' knew they were beaten, they left the riff off but not before shaking hand with the winx.

"You guys were great!" said Flora

"Thanks" Jasmine, a member of "Jade" replied back

"And 'The Dazzilings' are eliminated, well done winx. Now things are starting to get more exciting" said the host as he spun the wheel again. The category it landed on was Rap

The specialists immediately started sing the Payphone Rap (i don't know if this is a rap or not, but who cares?, my story my rule ;)

 **I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

 **All of my change I spent on you**

 **Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

 **Where are the plans we made for two?**

 **Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**

 **The people we used to be...**

 **It's even harder to picture,**

 **That you're not here next to me.**

 **You say it's too late to make it,**

 **But is it too late to try?**

 **And in our time that you wasted**

 **All of our bridges burned down**

 **I've wasted my nights,**

 **You turned out the lights**

 **Now I'm paralysed.**

 **Still stuck in that time**

 **When we called it love**

 **But even the sun sets in paradi-**

A group named "Jade" decided to challenge the Specialists as they started to sing a song called 'See You Again'

 **Dang, who knew?**

 **All the planes we flew**

 **Good things we've been through**

 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

 **'Bout another path**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**

 **Had to switch up**

 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

 **Those were the days**

 **Hard work forever pays**

 **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a bett-**

Just as 'Jade' had done to them, the Specialists also interrupted their performance.

 **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**

 **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**

 **Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**

 **'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

 **Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**

 **Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**

 **Once I was twenty years old**

 **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**

 **'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**

 **I got my boys with me at least those in favor**

 **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

Obviously beaten 'Jade' walked away from the beach. The Specialists were smirking, arrogant as always.

Eventually groups started to drop like flies, some due to the fact that they had forgotten the lyrics or others because they were beaten in a challenge. Finally only two groups were left standing, and as you probably guessed in was none other than the Winx and Specialists.

"You guys better know your sizes cause you're gonna need it for those bunny costumes" Musa commented

"That's so funny, you think you're gonna win" Riven replied back

"I'm already coming up with a bunch of things i'm going to make you girls do" Timmy said, specifically looking at Tecna

"Quick question, using your power can you girls conjure up a shit ton of pizza?, i'm gonna be pretty tired after beating you" Nabu cockily remarked, only earning a glare from Aisha

"You know what else we can do?, blast you so far till you've reached a planet where people can actually tolerate you " Stella said sweetly, her words meaning the exact opposite.

 _ **"**_ And now we have our final two competitors, two groups who are definitely no strangers to the crowd, the winx and the specialists!''. The crowd cheered after the host's announcement.

The Winx and Specialists started to sing...

 **Cliffhanger! haha, i'm so evil**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review and put your comments in about who you would like to win the riff off and any song suggestions.**

 **Song Order of Riff Off:**

 **-Trouble: Taylor Swift**

 **-Stereo Hearts: Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine**

 **-Annesia- 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **-Cheap Thrills: Sia**

 **-This is what you came for: Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna**

 **-Colors: Halsey**

 **-I hate you, I love you: Gnash ft. Olivia O'brien**

 **-Payphone: Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa**

 **-See you again: Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**


	8. Chapter 8

I'M BACK, i pretty much disappeared and i'm sorry for that, i hate it when authors don't complete their stories, so i didn't want to disappoint you readers who enjoy my story. I mean if i start something i might as well finish it. I am in the midst of school holidays and i finally have some free time (Can we all take a moment to enjoy the freedom) so i am determined to write some more chapters. Anyway, thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, i was just laying on the couch and started reading them and i felt the urge to start writing again so thanks...ENJOY! ;)))

 **Recap:**

Eventually groups started to drop like flies, some due to the fact that they had forgotten the lyrics or others because they were beaten in a challenge. Finally only two groups were left standing, and as you probably guessed, it was none other than the Winx and Specialists.

"You guys better know your sizes cause you're gonna need it for those bunny costumes" Musa commented

"That's so funny, you think you're gonna win" Riven replied back

"I'm already coming up with a bunch of things i'm going to make you girls do" Timmy said, specifically looking at Tecna

"Quick question, using your power can you girls conjure up a shit ton of pizza?, i'm gonna be pretty tired after beating you" Nabu cockily remarked, only earning a glare from Aisha

Stella scoffed "You know what else we can do?, blast you so far till you've reached a planet where people can actually tolerate you " Stella said sweetly, her words meaning the exact opposite.

"And now we have our final two competitors, two groups who are definitely no strangers to the crowd, the winx and the specialists!''. The crowd cheered after the host's announcement.

CHAPTER 8;

"Okay girls we got this, just think of the bunny costumes okay?, were doing it for the bunnies, the bunnies" Aisha chanted receiving multiple stares from the winx

"Oh my god Aisha, i never thought i would hear you say those words" Bloom said cracking up

"Hey, i think we should start with one of our original songs, the guys won't be prepared for it" Tecna suggested after pondering on the thought for a minute

"That's a great idea!" Musa's eyes lit up with excitement. A variety of songs flooded her mind, it was difficult to pick one "Which one are you thinking?" Musa asked

"You _are_ the music expert, what do you think?" said Tecna

"Being the music expert doesn't mean i have to make all the decisions, you know i have trouble choosing, remember it took be a whole ten minutes to decide on an ice-cream flavour?" Musa reminded the girls of the experience, and a very long experience it was.

Bloom rolled her eyes, recalling the memory "Don't remind me, the ice-cream guy thought you had a mental disorder or something" she said

Musa sighed in frustration "But there were _so_ many choices, what kind of world are we living in, where a person has been forced to choose between cookies and cream and mint chocolate-chip?!"

"You could of always gotten bo-Wait, what am i doing!?,we have to focus!" Bloom yelled

"I say we should sing 'We are the winx' It's a great song, and one of our most popular ones as well" Flora said "What do you girls think?"

"I love it, we hit em with a classic" Stella said, enthusiastic about the idea

While the winx were conversing with each other, the Specialists themselves had thought of a song to start with

"Okay folks, i think that was long enough to be considered a break, let's get back to the RIFF OFF!" The crowd cheered in response.

The winx had planned on singing as soon as the crowd's cheers had died down, unfortunately the specialists had beat them to it.

 **Cold Water - Major Lazer (feat. Justin Bieber and** MØ )

 _ **And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over**_

 _ **Into cold, cold water for you**_

 _ **And although time may take us into different places**_

 _ **I will still be patient with you**_

 _ **And I hope you know**_

 _ **I won't let go**_

 _ **I'll be your lifeline tonight**_

 _ **I won't let go**_

 _ **I'll be your lifeline tonight**_

 _ **'Cause we all get lost sometimes, you know?**_

 _ **It's how we learn and how we grow**_

 _ **And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old**_

 _ **You shouldn't be fighting on your own**_

"Damn it, they beat us to it, and they were great too" Bloom said, it was only the beginning but the Specialists looked like they were already winning.

Flora, sensing Bloom's disappointment put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't let it get to you Bloom, we'll come back even stronger" Flora encouraged

"Flora's right, we just have to focus on our singing" Musa added

 **We are the Winx**

 _ **Close your eyes,**_

 _ **And open your heart,**_

 _ **Believe in in yourself,**_

 _ **That's how it starts!**_

 _ **Dreams will come true,**_

 _ **Just wait and see,**_

 _ **Because the Magic's in you,**_

 _ **And the Magic's in me!**_

 _ **Magical flowers,**_

 _ **Digital powers,**_

 _ **Rythms and tunes,**_

 _ **The sun and the moon,**_

 _ **Keep on searching far and wide,**_

 _ **For the fire burning deep inside!**_

"Crap, they used their own songs and it was pretty damn good" Sky said anxious

"It not that big of a deal. It's not the choice of song that matters, it's our singing" Riven said

"What song should we do next?, we gotta pick fast, they're nearly finished singing" Timmy asked, looking at the guy for answers (haha, this is ironic since he usually has all of the answers...carry on)

"Don't worry, i got it. Just follow my lead" Nabu said

 **Treat you better - Shawn Mendez**

 _ **I won't lie to you**_

 _ **I know he's just not right for you**_

 _ **And you can tell me if I'm off**_

 _ **But I see it on your face**_

 _ **When you say that he's the one that you want**_

 _ **And you're spending all your time**_

 _ **In this wrong situation**_

 _ **And anytime you want it to stop**_

 _ **I know I can treat you better than he can**_

 _ **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**_

 _ **Tell me why are we wasting time**_

 _ **On all your wasted crying**_

 _ **When you should be with me instead**_

 _ **I know I can treat you better**_

 _ **Better than he can**_

 _ **I'll stop time for you**_

 _ **The second you say you'd like me too**_

 _ **I just wanna give y-**_

The Winx had interrupted the Specialists, singing a different song and the specialists didn't take it lightly.

 **Closer - The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey**

 _ **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**_

 _ **I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay**_

 _ **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**_

 _ **But I hope I never see them again**_

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_

 _ **And four years, no calls**_

 _ **Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar**_

 _ **And I can't stop**_

 _ **No, I can't stop**_

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of the mattress that you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

"At this rate, they're going to win" Helia said as the winx continued to sing

"We gotta do something, bunny costumes aren't exactly the most fashionable things you know" Brandon said imagining the embarrassment

"Just keep singing, one of us is gonna give up soon" said Riven

 **Can't stop the feeling- Justin Timberlake**

 _ **I got this feeling inside my bones**_

 _ **It goes electric, wave when I turn it on**_

 _ **All through my city, all through my home**_

 _ **We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone**_

 _ **I got that sunshine in my pocket**_

 _ **Got that good soul in my feet**_

 _ **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**_

 _ **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**_

 _ **Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**_

 _ **And under the lights when everything goes**_

 _ **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**_

 _ **When we move, well, you already know**_

 _ **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**_

 _ **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**_

 _ **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**_

 _ **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**_

 _ **All those things I shouldn't do**_

 _ **But you dance, dan-**_

The winx once again interrupted them with another song.

 **Send my Love- Adele**

 _ **This was all you, none of it me**_

 _ **You put your hands on, on my body and told me**_

 _ **Mmm**_

 _ **You told me you were ready**_

 _ **For the big one, for the big jump**_

 _ **I'd be your last love everlasting you and me**_

 _ **Mmm**_

 _ **That was what you told me**_

 _ **I'm giving you up**_

 _ **I've forgiven it all**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **Send my love to your new lover**_

 _ **Treat her better**_

 _ **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**_

 _ **We both know we ain't kids no more**_

 _ **Send my love to your new lover**_

 _ **Treat her better**_

 _ **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**_

 _ **We both know we ain't kids no more**_

"Did you see the look on their faces, they do not look happy" Aisha said, staring at Nabu who at the moment was glaring at her.

"Quick, pick another song before they start singing" Fora urged

 **Side to Side- Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj**

 _ **I've been here all night**_

 _ **I've been here all day,**_

 _ **And boy, got me walkin' side to side**_

 _ **(Let them hoes know)**_

 _ **I'm talkin' to ya**_

 _ **See you standing over there with your body**_

 _ **Feeling like I wanna rock with your body**_

 _ **And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')**_

 _ **I'm comin' at ya**_

 _ **Cause I know you got a bad reputation**_

 _ **Doesn't matter, cause you give me temptation**_

 _ **And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')**_

 _ **These friends keep talkin' way too much**_

 _ **Saying I should give you up**_

 _ **Can't hear them no, cause I...**_

"How the hell are they able to synchronize their voices so fast" Helia asked shocked as he watched Flora singing

"Yes Helia, Yes. We are practically losing but yea, sure. Let's all take a moment to admire their singing techniques" Riven commented earning himself a glare from Helia.

"We don't have time for this, get ready" Sky said as he started singing

 **We don't talk anymore- Charlie Puth**

 _ **We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore**_

 _ **We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**_

 _ **We don't love anymore**_

 _ **What was all of it for?**_

 _ **Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**_

 _ **I just heard you found the one you've been looking**_

 _ **You've been looking for**_

 _ **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**_

 _ **Cause even after all this time I still wonder**_

 _ **Why I can't move on**_

 _ **Just the way you did so easily**_

 _ **Don't wanna know**_

 _ **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight**_

 _ **If he's holding onto you so tight**_

 _ **The way I did before**_

 _ **I overdosed**_

 _ **Should've kn-**_

The winx had started singing, interrupting the Specialists once again. They were determined to win, their eyes clearly emphasising their emotions.

 **Magical World of Wonder - Winx Club**

 _ **We're back so listen up,**_

 _ **Because we've got something to say,**_

 _ **Fasten your seat belts now,**_

 _ **We're gonna take you to a place,**_

 _ **It won't take too long,**_

 _ **We're already there,**_

 _ **Tell me what do you see?**_

 _ **Are you awake?**_

 _ **This stuff is real!**_

 _ **I know you cannot wait no more,**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes,**_

 _ **You are one of us,**_

 _ **It's written in the stars,**_

 _ **Open up your heart,**_

 _ **Feel that energy,**_

 _ **Shining from within,**_

 _ **It's magic!**_

 _ **Are you ready for the mission?**_

 _ **Experience a new dimension,**_

 _ **It's not a dream,**_

 _ **It's a magical adventure!**_

 _ **You can be a superhero,**_

 _ **So jump of the seat you're on now,**_

 _ **It's all for you,**_

 _ **Jump into this world of wonder!**_

 _ **We're back, spread the word,**_

 _ **Remember we are here to stay!**_

 _ **Watch out, be strong and proud,**_

 _ **They'll try to steal your power away!**_

 _ **Travels can be fun,**_

 _ **If you change your point of view,**_

 _ **If you don't give up,**_

 _ **You'll find the strength in you**_

 _ **Shining from you heart,**_

 _ **It's magic!**_

The Winx Club didn't stop singing and it was clear to everyone who had one...

"That was an incredible battle between the two competitors, though the Specialists had put up quite a fight, it is the WINX who have won this year's RIFF OFF" The crowd exploded in cheers

"YES" The winx were so happy, each of them beaming with joy. They were jumping up in the air, happy that they won the riff off, but even more excited that within a matter of hours they were going to witness the oh so mighty specialists in bunny costumes.

Yea, well you won. Congrats" Brandon replied speaking for all the Specialists. They had accepted defeat and they definitely weren't looking forward to the price.

"You guys were great" Flora said. Though she was happy that they won, she was still sympathetic towards them.

"Flora, darling. Don't get to close to them, they reek of failure" Stella said laughing as the other girls joined

"Ha Ha Ha, that was soooo _funny''_ Sky laughed sarcastically

"I hope you guys can handle the cold, the lake is said to be freezing this time of year" Musa said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You know, you really are a deranged little girl aren't you? Give my sympathies to your parents" Riven said

"Hey i am _not_ little" Musa yelled

"T-that's what you got from that?, he called you deranged you know" Brandon

" _Take. it. back_ " Musa demanded, completely ignoring Brandon

Riven chuckled "Hey, i dropped a piece of gum a few minutes ago, could you get it? You know, cause you're so much closer to the ground and all" he smirked

"You think you're so funny, don't you?. I'll have you know Flora is shorter than me, good luck making fun of her, she's the sweetest person alive" Musa said

"Hey! don't bring me into this, and i'm not that short...am i?" Flora asked as the rest laughed

"Flora, relax. You're height is pretty much the same as ours, Musa's too" Aisha said, reassuring her friend

"Besides, even if you are short, you're the perfect height to lay your head on Helia shoulder. Isn't that nice?"Stella said, teasing Flora causing her to blush. For more effect Helia walked over to Flora and gently pushed her head to lean on his shoulder. Flora blushed further unlike Helia who was unfazed by the position.

Helia chuckled "She's right" he said with a slight smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the position. Flora moved her head from Helia's shoulder in a hast. Flora was embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and though she won't admit it she too enjoyed the position Helia and herself were in.

"See, even Helia agrees" Stella commented as everyone continued to laugh

"Anyway onto a more serious topic, what colour do you want your bunny costumes to be?, I'm thinking pink" Bloom started ...

 **Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I just love flora and helia, they are my favourite couple if you haven't noticed already. And i love writing the scenes where the two groups are fighting with each other, i hope you enjoy reading them as much as i love writing them.**

 **Please review and i will have a new chapter on soon**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there fellow humans

You probably thought this was another chapter but it isn't... relax i'm not that cruel. I've posted another chapter already. The reason for this post is to ask you, the readers what else you would like to occur in this story. My ideas aren't really the best and im sure you guys are way more imaginative than me. So don't be shy and leave a comment suggesting any ideas.

The next chapter up so enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY!, just wanted to say hi, you may continue with the story...**

"Anyway onto a more serious matter, what colour would you like your bunny costumes to be? I'm thinking pink" Bloom started

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Sky asked, but the answer was obvious

Bloom laughed. "Well i definitely don't hate it"

"Aren't fairies supposed to be sweet and charming, and i don't know NICE!" Brandon yelled

"Hey! Remember _we're_ the ones with the power here, it's probably not the best idea to antagonise us" Musa said

" _Musa_ , Brandon didn't mean anything by it, you're a very nice person in fact i quite like you, you remind be of myself when i was young and stupid" Riven replied with a smirk on his face.

Musa turned her head towards Stella "Hey Stella, you brought that tub of glitter for your fashion designs right?. Musa asked. " I think hot pink glitter will look great with the bunny costumes, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more" Stella said, laughing with the rest of the girls

"And that my friend is why you never anger Musa" Aisha said in between laughs

"Gee thanks Riven" Timmy glared

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. Hand over the costumes" Helia said

The winx used their powers to conjure the costumes, different colours emitting from their hands.

"There you go, quickly get changed into them" Tecna said as she headed towards Lagoona Lake, a beautiful and vast lake belonging to both camps. The rest of the winx followed her.

"We'll be waiting for you at the docks of the lake" Flora mentioned but the Specialists didn't hear it, they attention was fully on the costumes in their hands, each of them having a horrified look on their faces. The costumes were bright pink and flooded with glitter as Musa had promised, each of them were plastered with rainbow coloured feathers, also painted with glitter. The bunny heads were adorned with giant floppy ears, almost twice the size of the head, but the most awful part was the pink, fluffy tail attached to the costume, glitter stuck onto it's fake fur.

"Musa was not kidding about the glitter, it's like a unicorn and a puppy had a kid and it barfed on this" Nabu said as he looked at the costume with dread.

Helia sighed "No point in complaining now, we lost the bet, come on let's put the costumes on" Helia said as he headed towards the studio

The Specialists were done changing, but not before cussing a few times at the poor costumes. They headed towards Lagoona lake, getting more than a few stares along the way

"Why don't you take a freaking picture, it'll last longer" Nabu yelled at a group who were laughing at them. Another several threats were made to those who even looked the Specialists way until they finally reached the lake.

"What took you so long? Flora asked whist trying to hide her laughter

" Oh wait let me guess, you were too busy admiring the costumes in the mirror, totally understandable" Aisha said, unlike Flora she didn't even try to hold in her laughter

Bloom also couldn't contain her laughter. "From all the clothes you designed Stella, i think this one if my favourite" she said.

"It really is one of your best work" Tecna said agreeing

"That's right laugh it up" Sky said rolling his asked

"You don't have to tell me twice" Musa replied, her eyes tearing up

"Can we get this over with?, all we have to do is jump over the lake right?" Riven said

"Have you forgotten the rest of the bet? Get your voices warmed up and get ready to scream" Stella said laughing

"We were hoping you forgot about that part" Nabu sighed

"Not a chance, now start yelling. Remember the better you are the quicker it's over" Aisha said

...

"HELP HELP HELP"

"I'VE LOST MY CARROTS, HELP!"

"DAMMIT, IT WAS MY FAVOURITE ONE TOO"

"HELP HELP"

"HELP ME FIND MY CARROTS, PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY BABIES"

The Specialists ran around like mad men, grabbing onto people and yelling at them to help. Bystanders were looking at them as if they were crazy. Their ears were flopping as they did so which only made the scene funnier. At one point Brandon got on the ground and started digging with his 'paws'. It was hilarious, better than the winx could imagine.

"Sir, are you okay? You're acting very strange, do you need help?" A lady said after witnessing the hilarious scene

"YES I NEED HELP DAMMIT, HELP ME FIND MY DAMN CARROTS WOMAN"

"HA HA HA" The winx couldn't stop laughing, their stomachs hurt to the point where they were on the ground trying to breathe like a normal human being

"M-make it st-top" Flora said laughing, trying to breathe

Musa was trying to take deep breathe but failed to do so as she kept laughing at random points "I-i can't breathe"

The specialists finished their acting and walked over to the winx who were still laughing, a sound similar to that of a dying hyena (Let's face it, we all sound like this when we laugh, if not, then i think i have a problem...)

A few seconds passed, then 2 minutes , then another 2 minutes

"How are they still breathing?" Helia asked as he looked over to Flora who was gripping onto a chair as she was continuously wiping away her tears from her eyes. Helia continued to stare at Flora's emerald coloured eyes, it was a colour he, who was once an artist couldn't depict.

"I have no idea, obviously insane" Sky stated

"Okay okay, we're done" Tecna said as she finished her laughter fest

"You guys have made by day, and every other day after that" Bloom said

Riven rolled his eyes "Glad to know you take so much joy from our misery"

"Okay so now all you have to do is jump into the lake, easy peasy and then you're free, make sure you make it a big one" Stella said

The winx started to walk towards the beach chairs awaiting the jump, the Specialists glanced at one another all with smirks on their faces, they were all thinking the same thing, i guess it's true, great minds do think alike.

The Specialists started to run towards the girls catching them of guard, and before the winx knew if they were in the arms of the specialists.

"W-what are you doing?" Flora stammered after noticing Helia was holding her in his arms , too embarrassed , she avoided looking into his eyes. Helia was the complete opposite, he looking straight into Flora's eyes which was only making her blush harder. Helia chucked silently to himself.

"Put me down, what are doing?" Stella yelled in Brandon's arms

"Jumping into the lake of coarse" Brandon replied as he stared at Stella's blushing expression with a mischievous glint in his chocolate-coloured eyes.

"Not with me you're not" Aisha said as she attempted to get our of Nabu's arms.

"You're not going anywhere" Nabu said as he gently tightening his grip on Aisha preventing her from escaping

"This wasn't part of the bet" Tecna reasoned to Timmy

"Wasn't part of it my ass, you're getting into the lake" Riven replied

"No way is that happening" Musa said as she gripped Riven's arms as she tried to pull them off of her, the actions sent tingles across her hands and by Riven's expression he had felt it too. His usually stoic expression had now changed into that of surprise.

The winx didn't get any more time to say anything because the Specialists had already headed towards the bridge getting ready to jump

"Hey,Hey wait i'm not ready" Stella yelled as she wrapped her arms around Brandon, the other girls followed her action unknowingly and the Specialists didn't mind it

...SPLASH

 **Hey, i'll continue the rest in the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and please review, it's really means a lot to me. I am supposed to be working on assessment right now but...yea that's not happening right now, here i come all-nighter. Once again hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy your day! :))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT:**

 **Please comment on which couples you would like featured more on this story more.**

 **Thanks**

...SPLASH

The Winx and Specialists had plummeted into the water followed by a series of splashes. They had finally reached the surface once again and the girls were definitely not happy.

"I-I hate yo-you" Bloom had tried to say, specifically to Sky but failed to do so as she kept coughing repeatedly.

Sky smirked "If you hate me so much why are you gripping onto me so tightly" The fairy of the dragon flame had her hands tightly wrapped around Sky. Bloom, finally releasing the position immediately pulled her hands away but a very noticeable blush still remained on her cheeks.

"Why else?! You practically forced me into the water without any warning, what else am i supposed to hold onto?" Bloom said quickly defending herself from even more embarrassment.

"Come on Bloom, they gave us plenty of time. You're just embarrassed" Stella teased, laughing in the process

"You're one to talk Stella, what about you?" Musa replied joining the conversation

"What about me?" Stella asked innocently

"You're by far the most clueless person i have ever met, look at you and Brandon" Musa said pointing at the pair. Stella's hands, similar to Bloom's were wrapped around Brandon, Brandon's hands were also wrapped around Stella's waist.

"Oh! I didn't notice" Stella yelped as she finally realised it herself, her hands flinging off Brandon

"You didn't notice huh? I guess you're really comfortable around me" Brandon said, teasing Stella

"Shut up, you know that's not what i meant to say!"

The Winx and Specialists continued to laugh.

"But seriously, pulling us into the water..not cool" Tecna said with a stern expression

"Yeah, i nearly had a heart attack" Flora said as she finally got her breathing pace back to normal

"Stop exaggerating , we know you liked it" Nabu said

Aisha rolled her eyes "Oh yes, because drowning is so on my list of things to do this summer" she said, sarcasm dripping from her words

"Like you'd ever drown, me on the other hand is a whole other story" Musa replied back

Aisha laughed "That's true"

"Can we get out of the water now, it's freezing" Flora suggested, her hands wrapping around her body for warmth. Noticing how cold she was Helia suddenly had a strong urge to wrap his arms around the Nature fairy so she wouldn't so cold. But he resisted.

"Cold? The water's fine" Timmy responded

"Yea, in fact it's kinda warm" Sky said, the rest of the Specialists agreed. The Winx on the other hand were one step away from becoming completely frozen.

"Eas-y fo-for you to sa-say, you're completely coated in fur and feathers" Musa said, her words hard to depict due to the stuttering of her teeth.

"An-and gitter, lot's and lo-lot's of glitter" Stella said as she and the rest of the Winx laughed

"This is definitely karma for making us run around like retarded rabbits" Riven said as he swam over to Musa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wh-What are you do-doing?!" Musa asked in shock.

"What else would i be doing, i'm just trying to warm you up" Riven muttered looking down

Musa started laughing "Are you getting shy?" to which Riven replied with a harsh "Shut up" This only made Musa laugh more as she too wrapped her arms around Riven.

The other Specialists had already followed Riven's actions. Most of the girls were reacting similar to how Musa had reacted. Flora and Tecna on the contrary... well you know how they are.

After Helia had wrapped his arms around Flora she had remained completely tense having absolutely no idea what to say or do, she diverted her eyes away from Helia's piercing blue eyes..

Helia started to laugh, "Flora, relax. I'm not going to bite"

"I- I know that" Flora replied quietly

"Then what's the problem, you're cold aren't you?

Flora nodded

"I-i am, b-but i don't, i mea-an i can't, it's j-just that-

Interrupting Flora's blubbering mess which he found quite adorable, Helia had used his own arms to wrap Flora's arms around his body.

"Are you warmer?" Helia asked staring directly into Flora's eyes. She quickly looked away and nodded, it's seemed that's all she could do as she was too shy.

"Come on, let's swim to the docks, it's getting even colder since it's darker" Tecna said quietly, as she still hadn't gotten used to Timmy and her's proximity.

The two groups agreed and swam towards the docks but still not completly breaking away from each other.

….

The Specialists had changed out of their costumes and both groups were now fully dry.

"Since it's dark we should have a campfire" Nabu suggested

"That's a great idea, we could roast marshmallows, sing campfire songs and tell scary stories" Bloom said liking the idea

"What do you guys think?" Riven asked already knowing the answer

"You had me at marshmallows" Aisha and Musa simultaneously said. And with that the Winx and Specialists headed towards the beach.

HEY FELLOW READERS, i know i haven't written in a long time and i'm sorry. It's been hard trying to find inspiration so this chapter wasn't really good. I promise the next will be way better.

IMPORTANT:

Please comment on which couples you would like featured more on this story more.

Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

The Winx and Specialists all headed towards the beach where they started setting up the campfire.

"I'll head back to get the marshmallows, I'm sure there's some in the camp" Tecna volunteered, starting to make her way towards Camp Rock.

"Wait up Tecna, I'll go with you while the rest of you start preparing the fire" Timmy said already heading towards Tecna who patiently waited for him. The two headed towards Camp Rock but not before they got some interesting comments from the rest of the specialists.

Watching as Timmy and Tecna walked away from the group Brandon commented "Looks like our Timmy wants some action with a certain fairy"

"It's about time" Sky continued resulting in all the teenagers laughing while receiving some hardcore glares from the blushing couple who could clearly still hear them.

"Look who's talking, Timmy is the least arrogant out of all of you, the rest of you are self-conceited jerks who happen to look fabulous in fur and glitter" Aisha said her lips curving up into a smirk

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that ever again" Nabu said crossing his arms over his chest

"I don't remember making such a ridiculous agreement" Aisha scoffed resulting in Nabu rolling his eyes at her

"Okay cut it out lovebirds, let's look for some firewood" Bloom said, the remaining teens split into small groups to search the beach for sticks

After a few minutes everyone returned with a handful of sticks and Tecna and Timmy with only a few marshmallows, I say few since they had already eaten a majority of them

"How dare you!, you pretty much ate all the marshmallows" Stella screeched after seeing the two with barely anything in their hands

Tecna rolled her eyes, laughing "Stella, relax. There's still a lot left"

"Have you seen Aisha and Musa eat?, there won't be any left for us" Bloom said

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Musa asked, Aisha also looking at Bloom expectedly. Bloom raised her arms in surrender and slowly started backing up, away from her best friends.

"What does it sound like, it means you eat like pigs" Riven said replying to the obvious rhetorical question watching as Musa snapped her head to him.

"Excuse me! you haven't even seen me eat!" Musa shouted at Riven who was clearly amused by her fuming expressions. Riven smirked at Musa which only made her more annoyed.

Musa continued "Why are you all pointing your fingers at me? Aisha eats just as much as me" pointing a finger at Aisha who was previously setting up the fire.

"Wow Musa, I can sure feel the love" Aisha said sarcastically

"Anyway, let's get this fire started" Sky announced as he started rearranging the sticks in a pyramid formation. Bloom then used her dragon flame to ignite the fire.

Everyone gathered around the fire taking a comfortable position.

"You know, i could get used to this" Sky said, referring to Bloom's magic

"You say that now, but who knows, one day you might get your most expensive dress burnt to a crisp" Stella said, glaring at Bloom

Bloom exasperatedly sighed "It was one time!, how long are you going to hold it against me Stella"

"I don't need to hear about your stupid girl issues, now pass me some marshmallows" Riven said to Musa who was sitting next to him.

Brendon putting two of the marshmallows in his mouth immediately regretting his decision.

"Hot, Hot, Hot!" Brandon exclaimed as he starting fanning his mouth expecting it to cool his mouth which for obvious reasons it didn't.

"Idiot" Nabu muttered

"My mum says i'm a keeper" Brandon replied winking at Stella who just threw a few stray sticks at him in response.

"Your mom also forgets to wear her glasses frequently" Helia said

"How about we start with the scary stories?" Flora suggested once again being the peacekeeper

"Uhh, how about no" Stella said shaking her head at the idea

"What's wrong princess, you scared?" Brandon asked

"Of course not!" Stella said quickly defending her dignity

"Well we'll see about that, I can tell some insanely creepy stories, once i made this kid cry at camp when i was in charge of the scary stories" Nabu said proudly

"And how is that something you should be proud of?" Aisha said raising one of her eyebrows at Nabu

"Just saying, prepare yourself" Nabu said as he cleared his throat as if he was going to say some important speech.

"The darkness can never be escaped, it will always be around us. They say a creature lurks in the shadow awaiting the night for when it can finally attack"

As Nabu was reciting the story, the Winx were too entranced with the plot clinging onto each that they hadn't noticed that the rest of the boys were no longer sitting with them.

"The girl shut the door quickly, foolishly believing that would be able to stop the horrendous beast. It suddenly became silent and all she could hear were her own panicked breaths which she herself were trying to quieten. She gently opened the door and out of nowhere - BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The Winx screamed, absolutely terrified. Flora and Bloom tripped and fell on the sand from shock. Stella and Tecna had literally jumped into Musa and Aisha's arms, obviously they were struggling with their weight and fell still screaming.

"HA HA HA HA!" The Specialists laughed watching the Winx's reactions. The Winx, finally realising what had happened were furious. They quickly got off the ground.

"I hate you all!"

"Are you insane!"

"What the hell was that!"

The winx kept screaming at the specialists but the boys were too busy laughing barely able to understand what they were saying.

"Relax would you, it was funny" Timmy defended himself and his friends

"Funny!?, i'll show you funny!" Bloom said and she started chasing the Specialists around with the rest of the Winx following her lead.

"Relax, no need to go all flash on us!" Riven said barely avoiding Musa's grip on him

"They're not giving up are they?" Helia said as he ran away from Flora, her golden brown locks flowing behind her. If Helia wasn't running away from her, he would've admired the scene

"What do you think?!" Sky replied harshly, dodging Bloom's various attempts to grab him, more like strangle him

Nabu was barely escaping Aisha, just as he was about to make a sudden turn he felt a sudden weight which abruptly stopped him. At first Nabu was too shocked to speak before he soon came back to his senses.

"...Hey! Get off me!" Nabu yelled after realising Aisha was on his back

"Not until you admit that Camp Rock is way better than Camp Star" Aisha said

"Aisha, i am many many things but a liar is not one of them" Nabu smirked which swiftly left his face as Aisha tightened her grip on his neck.

"Ow! That hurt" Nabu exclaimed using one of his hands attempting to loosen her grip on him while still making sure she didn't fall off.

"So does the truth" Aisha rebutted

"I won't admit it, but i have an interesting proposition"

"And what may that be?" Aisha questions tilting her head towards Nabu oblivious towards the little space between the two.

"B-Both of us team up and attack the rest of our friends" Nabu mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Aisha who loved the idea said "I think that has got to be the smartest thing you have ever said"

"Now are you going to put me down?" Aisha reluctantly said expecting him to immediately drop her on the sand

"Nah, i'm gonna keep you right where you are, now hold on tight and get ready" Nabu said

Aisha didn't have time to question his words as all of a sudden Nabu started running back to the campsite.

 **A/N Tell me what you think of this chapter, my sister actually wrote this chapter with me**


End file.
